Apollo Skye
"C'mon, you're such a downer. Look on the bright side! Here, I'll illuminate the other side of the room for you, it's easy!" ― Apollo, talking to his twin sister, Luna Skye. Apollo Skye is a character in the lettuceverse. Information Appearance Apollo is fairly tall and is very well built. He has dyed blonde hair and bright silver eyes. He usually wears an orange hoodie with a sun design on it and fairly worn-out looking jeans. Apollo always is usually seen wearing orange fingerless gloves that have a flame design on the palms. Personality Apollo is an extremely well-intentioned person, but can come off as being a complete idiot. He is extremely reckless and believes in blind faith that things will go well as long as he never gives up. His endless optimism usually leads him into being gullible and not reading situations, something his twin sister, Luna Skye, endlessly chides him for. Despite this, Apollo's tenacity gives way to his full-force approach at life, and simply will not stop for anything. This come come off as him being rather annoying, constantly trying to physically and figuratively brighten everyone's moods. His extreme passion for...pretty much everything does come in handy however, as despite his oblivious personality, he is quick to pick up a task and do it right quickly. Apollo is also very hot-blooded and gets worked up over things easily, although he usually doesn't get angry, more akin to being overly-excited. Despite getting on her nerves, he has a good relationship with his twin-sister, is always ready to support her. He has a bit of a catchphrase of "Look on the bright side!". Background ARC 1:The Lettuceverse Luna and Apollo first appear after Norman takes over The Syndicate and Piper Vipera joins up with them. One of Piper's latest victims was their father, and as the police are incompetent with Glitch-Human issues and are slow to even notice there was a serial killer, the twins take it upon themselves to bring the serial killer to justice. They spent most of the Syndicate Introduction ARC investigating the city, looking for leads on the serial killer's whereabouts, and have a run-in with Jake Jones and Riley Umbra, who then tell them of a gang that's been active in the city for long time. Thinking they might have an idea of the criminal underworld of the city, and therefore a lead on the serial killer, the twins seek the gang out, and find Max Effingo and Emma Breeze, who turn out to be the only non-clone members of the gang, right in the middle of a fight with the NGD. Not wanting to lose their chance at answers, the twins intervene in the fight and manage to catch the Incanto Twins off-guard, escaping with the Effingo gang. Due to this and their explanation, Max and Emma take the twins in as members of the Effingo Gang. The twins then have a main role in the Effingo ARC, where the gang starts stirring up trouble in the city in order to lure both the NGD and the serial killer out, hoping to solve two problems with one stone. Despite this, they begin to question Max's leadership when he starts going off the deep end, and end up warning the NGD about him before he starts trying to destroy the city. After Max is defeated and decides to join the NGD with Emma to atone, the twins join as well, hoping it'll give them a better chance to find the serial killer. Abilities *"Rising Sun":Apollo has the ability to give off a blinding amount of light, shoot light beams that can melt metal and other things, and cause chain reactions of light around him that blow up, akin to fireworks. His powers grow weaker the closer it gets to nighttime, but they grow stronger during the day time. However, if he uses his light powers too much in too short a time, he'll temporarily grow blind, which Luna finds extremely funny. Paraphernalia *XXX *XXX *XXX Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse